Spanish Translation
This is the Spanish translation of Caine's Arcade NOTE: This translation is in need of formatting. Translation 0:12 – 0:14 Me llamo Caine, tengo 9 años 14.283 0:14 – 0:16 mi local se llama Caine's Acrade 16.382 0:16 – 0:20 Se abre durante los fines de semana solamente 20.1 0:20 – 0:21 y... es muy barato 21.4906923077 0:21 – 0:26 Cain no pasa por un local de juegos sin entrar en él 25.766 0:26 – 0:29 adora los boletos, jugar, adora los premios 29.306 0:29 – 0:33 y era algo simplemente natural para él construir su propio local de juegos 33.424 0:33 – 0:36 Le encanta saber cómo están armadas las cosas 36.124 0:36 – 0:40 desarma todos sus juguetes para ver cómo funcionan 39.524 0:40 – 0:42 no los puede volver a armar, pero sí que los desarma 42.245 0:42 – 0:45 Cain pasa sus vacaciones de verano viniendo a trabajar conmigo 45.378 0:45 – 0:50 vendemos autopartes en el este de L.A. 49.512 0:50 – 0:54 Mi papá tiene muchas cajas allá afuera para enviar las partes por paquetería 54.252 0:54 – 0:57 y yo las corto para hacer mis juegos del local 57.452 0:57 – 1:04 el primer juego que hice, con un aro de basketball que me gané en Shakey's Pizza, y está muy padre 63.718 1:04 – 1:06 Lo pegó con cinta a una caja 66.0810769231 1:06 – 1:10 y le ofrecía a la gente oportunidades para tirar por 5 centavos 69.608 1:10 – 1:13 empezó con ese pequeño juego y poco a poco comenzó a hacerse más y más elaborado 73.292 1:13 – 1:18 y eventualmente ya estaba por toda la tienda 77.757 1:18 – 1:20 -Conocí a Caine por casualidad 80.108 1:20 – 1:23 tenía que conseguir una manija de puerta para mi Corolla '96 83.074 1:23 – 1:26 y me estacioné frente a esta tienda de autopartes usadas 86.075 1:26 – 1:32 y me encontré con este elaborado local de juegos hecho de cartón. 91.792 1:32 – 1:37 Pregunté cuánto costaba jugar, y me dijo: "Por un dólar tienes 4 turnos... 96.682 1:37 – 1:39 pero por 2 dólares te llevas un 'FunPass'.." 99.0919230769 1:39 – 1:41 Y le pregunté "¿cuántos turnos son esos?" 100.628153846 1:41 – 1:42 me dijo: "500 turnos con un 'FunPass'" 102.252846154 1:42 – 1:44 Compré el 'FunPass' 104.28 1:44 – 1:48 Hice este FunPass que expira en un mes 108.164 1:48 – 1:51 y te llevas 500 oportunidades en cualquiera de estos juegos 111.164 1:51 – 1:53 es un gran trato 113.445 1:53 – 1:59 Comencé a hacer la oficina. Tiene una bocina... y una ventanilla 118.704 1:59 – 2:01 Tengo las fichas, mi tarjeta de presentación 120.738 2:01 – 2:04 Los 'FunPasses' y los premios 123.740230769 2:04 – 2:07 Para los primeros premios usé mis propios juguetes viejos 126.689 2:07 – 2:09 los coches eran míos 128.905 2:09 – 2:12 me gustaban los 'hotwheels' cuando era chico 131.703 2:12 – 2:16 Trabajo en la oficina de atrás y me lo quité de encima todo el verano 136.337 2:16 – 2:20 él trabajaba en su local de juegos ... yo tenía que trabajar en eBay 140.119 2:20 – 2:23 El siguiente juego que construí fue uno de soccer 143.354 2:23 – 2:26 Primero no tenía tantos obstáculos 145.943 2:26 – 2:29 la gente decía que era demasiado fácil 148.859 2:29 – 2:31 así que compré soldaditos y los puse como defensas 151.509 2:32 – 2:36 y pensé "¿Es fácil ahora?". Es bastante difícil 155.548461538 2:36 – 2:39 así que te llevas dos boletos por ganar en este juego 158.799384615 2:39 – 2:42 Yo le doy 4 estrellas de dificultad por ser tan desafiante 162.104846154 2:42 – 2:45 4 estrellas. 165.034 2:45 – 2:49 Un día Caine me dice "papá, quiero comprar una 'garra' de premios" 169.384 2:49 – 2:52 y le dije "¿porqué no la construyes?" 171.588 2:52 – 2:55 así que consiguió un gancho, lo ató con una cuerda 174.539 2:55 – 2:58 y luego puso un corte en la tapa de una caja 177.856 2:58 – 3:05 y dije: "!¡qué rayos?!... ¡se ingenió una 'garra' de premios con una cuerda y un gancho! 185.312 3:05 – 3:07 -Aquí hay unos lentes de sol 186.838307692 3:07 – 3:09 son los que más me gustan 188.619692308 3:09 – 3:11 lentes de sol de estrellas 191.513 3:12 – 3:15 -Compró calculadoras para poner en cada juego del local 194.713 3:15 – 3:16 y le pregunté "¿para qué es eso?" 196.075076923 3:16 – 3:18 -Las calculadoras de aquí son por seguridad 198.266769231 3:18 – 3:21 para ver si es un 'FunPass' verdadero o no 201.235 3:21 – 3:24 El 'FunPass' tiene en la parte de atrás un número de seguridad 203.936 3:24 – 3:30 y cuando vienes, la enciendes, pones el PIN y presionas el botón de "palomita" 209.943 3:30 – 3:32 y el número grande aparece 212.317076923 3:32 – 3:38 así sabes si es un 'FunPass' verdadero 219.908 3:40 – 3:44 Mi papá comenzó el negocio en 1955 223.715 3:44 – 3:47 teníamos autopartes usadas 226.516 3:47 – 3:49 la mayor parte de nuestro negocio ahora está en línea 229.166 3:49 – 3:52 porque en realidad ya no tenemos mucha afluencia de gente a pie 232.4 3:52 – 3:57 y entonces la probabilidad de que el local de Caine tenga un cliente se vuelve muy baja 237.088 3:57 – 4:00 Caine siempre está esperando al frente, sentado en su pequeña silla 240.281923077 4:00 – 4:03 y tratando de convencer a la gente de que juegue 242.531923077 4:03 – 4:05 pero sin mucha suerte. 244.967538462 4:05 – 4:08 - ¡Gran apertura de Caine's Arcade! 248.106 4:08 – 4:13 Pero nunca se da por vencido, siempre está barriendo y quitando el polvo de los juegos 252.593 4:13 – 4:15 esperando por los clientes 254.811 4:15 – 4:18 Sólo usa su playera los sábados y domingos 257.545 4:18 – 4:19 cuando viene a abrir su local de juegos 259.395 4:19 – 4:25 y está muy orgulloso de su playera, porque fue su idea y él la diseñó 265.217 4:25 – 4:28 cuando Caine regresó a la escuela de vacaciones 268.283 4:28 – 4:31 le dijo a todos que tenía un local de juegos 271.249 4:31 – 4:34 y nadie le creyó 273.782 4:34 – 4:37 entonces no usa su playera para ir a la escuela 276.816 4:37 – 4:40 porque teme que sus amigos lo vayan a molestar por eso 279.832 4:40 – 4:42 les dijo "¡ey, tengo mi propio local de juegos!" 281.999 4:42 – 4:46 y ellos respondieron "sí, sí, claro...." 289.890615385 4:50 – 4:52 Pero un día 292.242230769 4:52 – 4:54 llegó alguien corriendo a mi oficina 294.157615385 4:54 – 4:58 "George, no vas a creer esto, ¡alguien está jugando en Caine's Arcade!" 297.735538462 4:58 – 5:00 y yo dije "¡no puede ser...!" 299.676769231 5:00 – 5:01 Entonces estaba viendo por la cámara de seguridad 301.273538462 5:01 – 5:03 viéndolos... 302.619692308 5:03 – 5:07 -Yo estaba jugando en el de soccer, en el de basketball 307.095 5:07 – 5:11 y cuando haces un punto, él se mete dentro de la caja 310.561 5:11 – 5:14 y saca estos boletos por un costado de la caja 314.505230769 5:15 – 5:18 -como en los juegos de verdad, los boletos vienen por debajo 318.276692308 5:18 – 5:22 -y dije "Este niño es un genio" 322.453 5:22 – 5:24 Nirvan regresó un día 324.352 5:24 – 5:26 cuando Caine no estaba aquí 325.885 5:26 – 5:30 y me dijo: "¿Le importa si hago un pequeño corto acerca del local de Caine?" 330.335 5:30 – 5:36 y le dije "de hecho, es como una pequeña broma aquí..porque eres el único cliente" 336.285 5:36 – 5:40 - y yo estaba súper impresionado porque Cain sólo había vendido un 'FunPass' 339.575 5:40 – 5:42 el 'FunPass' es un trato genial 342.223 5:42 – 5:44 -Entonces Nirvan dijo: 343.724 5:44 – 5:46 "bueno, ¿qué tal si le consigo un par de clientes?" 346.071 5:46 – 5:48 y yo dije: "Eso le haría el día!" 347.875 5:48 – 5:50 "si puedes conseguirle UN cliente, él estará feliz" 350.425 5:50 – 5:53 -Y en ese punto creamos un plan para invitar a todos 352.998 5:53 – 5:56 en L.A. a venir a jugar a Caine's Arcade 355.648 5:56 – 5:59 -La idea era hacer una visita masiva sorpresa a Caine's Arcade 358.731 5:59 – 6:01 el domingo por la tarde 361.097 6:01 – 6:03 -Y yo pensé "¿quién va a venir a un deshuesadero 363.364 6:03 – 6:06 ... el domingo en la tarde, al este de L.A.? 365.904 6:06 – 6:08 ... ¡¿quién va a venir?!" 367.638 6:08 – 6:10 - Y entonces hice un pequeño evento en Facebook 370.254 6:10 – 6:12 que un amigo subió en "hiddenLA" 372.321 6:12 – 6:15 que tiene más de 230 mil fans 374.789 6:15 – 6:17 y de pronto era algo viral 376.619 6:17 – 6:18 -Nirvan lo puso en Internet 378.22 6:18 – 6:22 y de pronto, en una hora ya teníamos a las noticias de NBC aquí 381.825 6:22 – 6:24 -Luego en la página principal de reddit 384.342 6:24 – 6:27 que es como estar en la página principal del Internet. 386.793 6:27 – 6:28 - Comencé a leer los comentarios: 388.109 6:28 – 6:30 "me gustaría estar ahí, vivo en NY"... 389.876 6:30 – 6:33 "me gustaría estar ahí, vivo en Europa"... 392.799 6:33 – 6:37 y yo dije "wow!" se estaba volviendo GRANDE... 396.932 6:37 – 6:39 El plan es: 398.583 6:39 – 6:41 voy a llevar a Caine a Shaky's pizza 400.816 6:41 – 6:44 vamos a jugar en algunos juegos del local 403.583 6:44 – 6:45 comeremos el almuerzo 405.138 6:45 – 6:49 mientras Nirvan prepara una gran fiesta sorpresa 408.721 6:49 – 6:51 Caine no tiene idea de lo que estamos haciendo 410.77 6:51 – 6:54 y cuando volvamos tendrá la sorpresa más grande de su vida 414.17 6:54 – 6:57 -Y la idea es contar con toda la gente que se pueda 416.838 6:57 – 7:03 para venir a Cain's Arcade y hacerle el día. 427.595 7:08 – 7:11 Caine se muere por tener un cliente en su local de juegos 431.317 7:11 – 7:16 Entonces será el niño más sorprendido en toda la inmensidad del mundo 435.825692308 7:16 – 7:18 -Ya estamos listos 441.120230769 7:21 – 7:26 - Dentro de un minuto estará llegando 446.489 7:26 – 7:28 -Hey Caine, ¿podemos irnos a casa temprano? 448.069153846 7:28 – 7:29 hoy no tenemos clientes 449.047076923 7:29 – 7:30 -NO 449.866307692 7:30 – 7:31 -¿no? 451.074 7:31 – 7:34 -¡anda! Papá está cansado 453.922 7:34 – 7:35 -"no can do" (no se puede) 455.24 7:35 – 7:37 -"¿no can do?" 461.366 7:41 – 7:45 -Estamos de regreso Caine. 469.338 7:49 – 7:52 -Wooow 472.471 7:52 – 7:55 ¿qué está pasando aquí? 481.496307692 8:01 – 8:06 -Por fin tenemos algunos clientes aquí. 494.761 8:15 – 8:23 -¡venimos a jugar! -¡venimos a jugar! -¡venimos a jugar! 503.452 8:23 – 8:27 - Atención todos: este es Caine 507.148 8:27 – 8:30 Caine, estos son "todos" 510.259 8:30 – 8:33 todas estas personas vinieron a jugar en tu local 513.424 8:33 – 8:34 ¿sabías que venían? 514.274 8:34 – 8:36 -No 515.69 8:36 – 8:37 -¿Estás listo para atender tu negocio? 517.307 8:37 – 8:38 -Sí. 518.373 8:38 – 8:40 - Muy bien, ¿a qué vinieron? 520.223 8:40 – 8:42 -¡venimos a jugar! 521.981 8:42 – 8:46 - Bien, bienvenido a Cain's Arcade hombre. 555.316461538 9:15 – 9:17 -¡Gracias Reddit! 608.061 10:08 – 10:11 - Primero que nada, ¿de dónde sacaron a toda esta gente? 611.42 10:11 – 10:14 ¿son tus amigos? 615.22 10:15 – 10:22 - cuando regresé fue como: "¿es la vida real?... o ¿sólo estoy soñando? 623.169 10:23 – 10:28 - Y resultó ser gente de verdad, en la vida real 628.092 10:28 – 10:33 ellos están jugando de verdad en los juegos. 636.442 10:36 – 10:40 -...estábamos llegando y vi mucha gente afuera 639.98 10:40 – 10:43 pensé: "'no sé, debe haber algún desfile cerca" 643.43 10:43 – 10:47 - ...hice así cuando estaba justo aquí 646.698 10:47 – 10:50 y pensé ¡que me echaban porras a mí! 649.621 10:50 – 10:52 y eso hacían. 651.555 10:52 – 10:55 Y yo estaba orgulloso. Category:Spanish Category:Translation